


Bus

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna falls into someone's lap on a bus and has to stay there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus

Reyna hated buses.

They were crowded and smelled bad.

She hated New York City.

It was crowded and smelled bad.

But yet here she was standing in a crowded smelly bus in New York traffic.

The bus slammed to a stop and she fell down, into someone's lap.

Reyna looked at the person.

It was an Asian girl with pink eyeliner. 

"I am so sorry." Reyna tried to get up but the bus was already too crowded.

"Please stop squirming before this gets more embarrassing." The girl said.

A laugh came from the girl next to the girl Reyna was sitting on.

"Drew, I thought you liked girls riding on you." 

Reyna and the girl, Drew, blushed.

"Don't mind my sister. She's a bitch. I'm Drew."

"Um..Reyna." 

"So, Reyna, do you normally fall on people's laps on buses?" Drew asked.

"No. I normally don't ride the bus." Reyna said.

"So you fall into people's laps often?" Drew's sister chuckled. 

"No!" Reyna blushed.

"Piper!" Drew hissed.

"I'm sorry. To Reyna at least. To you, this is revenge for hiding all my bras last week." Drew's sister, Piper, smirked.

"Why would you hide her bras?" Reyna asked.

"She stole my toothbrush. And she knows I hate it." Drew answered.

"I know how you feel. My roommate does that all the time. So I hide his Mythomagic figurines." Reyna laughed.

"Roommate? Are you a college student?" Drew asked, her voice filled with alarm.

"Nah. Boarding school. In San Francisco. I'm seventeen." Reyna said.

"Cool. I'm sixteen. I go to an Arts School in Brooklyn. So why are you in New York?" Drew said.

"My friend is visiting his sister. Unfortunately he dragged me and my roommate along. You need to travel more, Reyna. You'll love New York, Reyna." Reyna mocked Jason's voice for the last part.

"Ha. So where do you get off?" Piper asked.

"On Fifth Street. My roommate is meeting me there." Reyna said.

"That's the same stop as us. I think it's in six more stops." Piper said.

"So chances are I'm stuck on Drew's lap for awhile." Reyna sighed.

"Well it's not so bad. You're kinda cute when you blush." Drew smiled.

"As are you." Reyna winked at her.

"You two better not make out becuase I'm sitting right here." Piper piped in.

Reyna and Drew laughed.

"So what do you do in your Arts School?" Reyna asked.

Drew started talking about her ballet and violin lessons.

After she was done, Reyna told her about how she was captain of her school's fencing team and basketball team. 

Drew pulled out her phone and showed Reyna a picture of all her siblings. 

Reyna showed Drew a picture of Hylla and Nico.

Neither of them cared when there was room for Reyna to get off of Reyna. Piper didn't say anything about it.

Then after maybe an hour they got to their stop.

"Hey Reyna......and company." Nico said when she walked up to him with Piper and Drew in tow.

"Hi Nico. This is Drew and Piper." Reyna smiled.

Nico raised an eyebrow. 

"Well nice meeting you Nico, but we got to go. Reyna, can I get your number." Drew said.

"Yeah, sure. Give me your phone." Reyna said.

******

Piper teased her sister the whole way home about her new girlfriend.


End file.
